veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalmaen
Hex Location - '''(14R, 17R, 14S, 15S, 16S, 17S, 18S, 13T, 14T, 15T, 16T, 17T) '''Flag'' - Vert, a Horse Courant Orange '''Major Languages' - ''Kolveccan (Some), Kalmaeni (Common) '''Orders' - Priests of Maneros, Exemplars of Gevurah, Thogenite Heretics Structure Kalmaen is a major Midlands nation. It stretches from the fertile Far River Valley to the open woodlands in the east. It lies at the very heart of the Midlands. Kalmaen is populated mostly by loosely organized tribes, who roam the lands in the beautiful Pavillion Towns. However, all tribes pay homage to the Queen of Kalmaen. In most areas of the nation, traditional law or ritual combat decides most disagreements, the authorities rarely interfering. Kalmaen is an aggressive nation, using raids to gain goods and slaves as well as to pre-emptively ruin any perceived invasions of the homelands. In Kalmaen, those who have been defeated in battle, or in some cases committed a crime, may be made slaves, who provide a sizeable addition to the work force in a variety of ways. Population The population of Kalmaen are the Kalmaeni. They are closely related to the Kolveccans, and both groups trace their lineage back to a migratory movement from Thogenar, compared with the other nations to the West and North of them that trace themselves back to the mythical Hevanni. Culture Kalmaeni culture is a complex and unique one affected by many factors. The Kalmaeni are the only people in the Midlands who bred and raise horses in large amounts. They make a large deal of profit selling horses - especially since they only do this in small amounts. Horse theivery is the worst sort of crime. The horses also allow large portions of the population to be nomadic or semi-nomadic - moving horses and herds of other animals to new grazing grounds. The Kalmaeni have mastered the architecture of the tent for this reason, using a variety of materials for an amazing variety of styles. Tent-making is considered an art and even basic Kalmaeni raiding encampments will often be made up of elegant pavillions. Silk and textiles are widely manufactured in Kalmaen and there is currently a brisk trade in importing dyes from Kolvecca. Tailors and weavers are held in high regard. Tapestry is one of the most popular artforms among all members of society. Kalmaeni culture differs from some of its neighbours in that women take up the more major and driving role in society. Women make up the major part of the military and nobility. Men usually perform neccesary labour roles, or, if less physically fit, work in the service industries. Kalmaeni women are known for the use of ghost ink as a decorative function. They often die their hair white with it as well as using it as a way to paint symbolic designs on their bodies, to attempt to curry the favour of the gods and spirits. While the Kalmaeni are known for being ferocious warriors and skilled horsemen, their actual attitudes towards warfare reveal much more. The Kalmaeni have a deeply ingrained sense of chivalry, which involves respect for the enemy, good treatment of underlings, gracious manners and honour, as well as having overtones of romance, questing and glory. This chivalry is most ingrained into the noble class, however, in their pavilions of silk. The average Kalmaeni, while appreciating honour, also appreciates galloping away from a foe while sticking them with arrows. The Kalmaeni are also often distrusted for their practice of slavery. The Kalmaeni allow for captured enemies and those who commit certain crimes to be made slaves. Slaves perform a variety of tasks depending on the stratum of society they are serving. Strong and influential warriors often have slaves to help them with various tasks. Many slaves end up doing farming so that citizens can focus on other duties. Kalmaeni encourage allowing slaves to be ransomed back - this actually is a very lucrative business, with raids gaining slaves who are then sold back for profit. The Kalmeani are encouraged to be respectful to slaves and in some cases slaves become integrated into household, are willingly given freedom and sometimes even gain positions of importance. However, there is little to enforce this - while a slave who promises a high ransom, or who has useful skills will generally be well treated, other slaves do not have this guarentee. Religion Kalmaeni religion is fairly loose. While Maneros and Gevurah are heavily venerated, a variety of demi-gods (like the Moon Goddesses) and spirits are also given reverence. Worship of Thogen, however, is viewed with extreme suspicion and prejudice. The Cult of Thogen mainly exists among certain more powerful nobles - however, being a blatant worshipper of Thogen is often a surefire way to ruin a politcal career. Politics Economics Law History ~5,000 - Heat, drought and famine in Thogenar leads to a violent migration of her people into the Western Midlands, seeding the people who would forge the Kingdoms of Kolvecca, Kalmaen, Uldos and Ulkar. 10, 363 - 10,368 - A bloody war between Redtree and Kalmaen Occours, Kalmaen finally suing for surrender. 10,369 - King Tzelni of Kalmaen dies suddenly from complications relating to a wound earned in the previous war. He dies without clearly delineated heir. 10,370 - After a year of instability, it is decided that King Tzelni’s Cousin, Hrelseth will be successor. Remarkably, at this point, the King’s youngest wife, the 15 year old Mora, decides to put herself forwards as a contender. No one particularly wants her, so the nobles settle on having Hrelseth offer Mora a trial by combat. They expect Mora to decline - Hrelseth is twice her age, height and strength. Mora shocks the nation by brutally killing Hrelseth and taking the Throne. Some nobles object. Some challenge her to combat. After the third death, the nobles acquiesce. 10,371 - Queen Mora of Kalmaen organizes a more permanent and favourable peace between her nation and Redtree, after winning a series of crushing victories against their forces, gaining her many allies and gaining the allegiance of many Redtree Mercenaries. 10,375 - Queen Mora of Kalmaen defeats her last major political rival. In the five years she had been on the Throne, she has vastly improved Kalmaen’s economy - the population has boomed and its army is at its largest to date. 10,376 - The Creudyn Nobility of Kolvecca arrange for King Ialth to marry Queen Mora of Kolvecca, hoping for a union of the nations. Queen Mora agrees. However, directly after the wedding, she demands that SHE be main ruler of the united nation. The Creudyn rebuff her rudely. Queen Mora quits Chalice Falls. 10,377 - Queen Mora returns to Chalice Falls after constant demands to return by the Creudyn advisors to King Ialth, having travelled to Enngevin Goldfang and married a Troll military leader. While multiple marriages are permissable by Kalmaen law, it is not by Creudyn or Kolveccan law. The Creudyn Advisors accost her in the palace and threaten to have the King Divorce her. She responds by having Troll mercenaries toss them over the Falls. Queen Mora declares Kolvecca and Kalmaen united into the Kalmaeni Empire. Creudyn and nationalist Kolveccans flee to Ulkar and Uldos. 10,379 - Uldos and Ulkar, with Creudyn backing, prepare to attack the Kalmaeni Empire. They send envoys to Mithrassen to ask for an alliance. It is only now that they realize that Queen Mora’s second husband is in fact the brother of an exceedingly powerful Troll Cheiftan of Goldfang - one who the current Rulers of Mithrassen rely on for support. Mithrassen does not make the alliance. 10,380-10,382 - Queen Mora conquers Uldos and Ulkar. The defense of the Csarvardyn is seriously hampered when Uldos withdraws from the war early in exchange for favourable terms. Queen Mora once again spits in the face of tradition and takes the Queen of Uldos and the Daughter of the King of Ulkar as wives. 10,383 - As the Creudyn prepare for a counterinvasion of the Midlands, they hear that Queen Mora is marching on the Cleave. Considering that it is defended by a Massive Wall, the Creudyn consider her mad. This is until she organizes an entire battalion of mages, to shift the rock in front of the wall to make a massive ramp, which she leads a Calvary charge up. This incident is the first mass, organized use of Magic for warfare. Queen Mora begins her conquest in Northern Thogenar. 10, 384 - The Ruler of Thorzenzelm, Vaszoln of the Iron, finally manages to bring Queen Mora to open battle. Too late he realizes that Queen Mora’s raids were baiting him for this. The Army of Thorzenzelm suffers a humiliating defeat, culminating in Queen Mora besting Vaszoln in combat and taking his head as a prize. 10,384-10,390 - Queen Mora leads a massive campaign of conquest in Dazjadt and Thorzenzelm. In 10,389, she leads an army around the coast to capture Vorszem. She makes an alliance with the Oni who prove to be a formidable nuisance to the Creudyn. By the end of this period she has carved a vast chunk of Thogenar out for herself. The Creudyn Armies have had difficulty dealing with her. However, in 10,389, the senile and ineffective Emperor Theszel dies and the new Creudyn Emperor, Stoszlar, is beginning preparations for a largescale campaign. He follows the army north, bolstering its numbers and resolve. 10,391 - The Battle of Archus. The Creudyn attack the Kreynos and their allies with the largest army ever summoned up to date, severely outnumbering the Kreynos. The battle is a slaughter. The Kreynos manage to win, but it is a Pyrrhic Victory. The victory is only won when Queen Mora leads a reckless Calvary charge into the heart of Creudyn Lines, slaying Emperor Stoszlar, breaking the Creudyn spirit. However, Mora suffers grievous wounds. After about a week, she finally succumbs to her wounds. She is cremated, and her ashes returned to the place of her birth. 10,493 - Thozenzelt and Dazjadt are re-integrated into A-Felzentelt Uralom. 10,512-10,517 - The Internal Ending War occours in what is left of the Kalaeni Empire. Eventually the leaders of the Empire give Uldos and Ulkar independence in 10,515. However, Kolveccan loyalists continue to war, until their independence in 10,517. The Peace of 10,517 is signed with the agreement for a variety of smaller city states to be removed from Kalmaeni influence, however. 10,646 - 10,660 - Ulkar Engages in war with Kalmaen for approximately 14 years. Category:Nations